The Lost meets The Lonely
by Skull Bunneh
Summary: Based on the official music video by David Bowie for the movie's title song "Underground" this story is about The Lonely, Jareth and how he came to meet The Lost, Sarah, in a series of events that would intertwine their futures together...  oneshot story


On a cold late winter evening, the chill in the air brought anyone from outside into the warmest places they could find if they ventured out at that time. Shops buzzed with customers of all sorts, restaurants were at their busiest so finding a table was nearly impossible, and bars were packed with mingling singles and those trying to stay warm with the use of liquor. Dance clubs seemed to be the only places where their patrons would rather stay at home than go out into the cold.

One club in particular was severely lacking in body heat, or much heat at all really. It was down the stairs from a tiny shop, aptly named The Hole for a giant wooden opening in the corner of it's back door. If you asked the owner, Sam, why he never fixed the door, he'd tell you it gave the place character. If you asked him why he didn't turn up the heat, he'd reply that he was cheap and heating costs are expensive. But he would also say that you didn't need oil or fire wood to keep you warm because the sound of the music kept your temperature rising. His business may look like a failure waiting to happen by these standards, but he was right about the music. Sam didn't let just anyone grace the club's tiny stage. He didn't care if you were popular or had connections, he cared if you were good. He was a stubborn and old fashion man, short and stocky too.

This night, there was a new comer to the stage, a man with short blond hair, pale skin and odd blue eyes. He wore a long coat and fingerless gloves. Waiting by the stage for the band to set up, he looked around at the feet of the small crowd that gathered. One of the people came up to Sam as he stood by the wall. He leaned in and asked, "So where'd you find this guy? Don't tell me he was playing in the train station like the last one."

"Shh!," replied the small man. He then grinned, "They're starting!..."

Just then the drummer of the band came up to the microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Jay!" The applause wasn't loud but it made the man, Jay, smile from the corner of his mouth. He stepped onto the stage and began singing a song with a deep sultry voice which was only heightened by the saxophone player beside him. The words to the song were about a place far away from there, where you could find what you were looking for in this world, where searching for it was hard to do. He promised that the time there was only forever and that it wasn't long at all. But all types of people were welcomed there, they were welcomed Underground.

As the music played the people swayed and they wondered what the Underground was like. Could such a place really exist? If it had, how could you find it? Where the lyrics to the song some sort of magic spell which could take you there? Or was it the song itself that was the Underground. Then just as soon as it felt like they got there, the song was over. They applauded and cheered. Jay bowed his head slightly and muttered, "Thank you," into the microphone. He didn't announce the next song, he only let the gentle lullaby sound fill the room. If the Underground took you away, then this song explained why you left to find it. You were wanting so much to find love and here was someone promising to give it to you, no matter what the cost, even as the world fell down. He promised things of fantasy and romance, things that someone just as new to love as you could offer. And who were you to know if he was being true or not? Oh, that's right! He promised! Even as the world fell down.

The women of the crowd took this song to heart more than the men. Who wouldn't when someone with such good looks and a wonderful voice were singing them to you. After a short break, Jay walked off the stage and to the small bar in the corner for a drink. There, one of the woman coolly leaned over towards him and asked, "So... where are you from?"

His reply, "Weren't you listening at all?"

The woman smiled, "Oh, The Underground? Does a place like that really exist?"

"I wouldn't have been able to write a song about it had I not seen it for myself," he took a sip from his drink, looking away from her in the process.

"Come on, be serious with me. Where are you from?"

Jay set down his drink harshly, surprising the woman. He glared at her with his odd eyes, "I don't make it a habit of repeating myself, thank you..." and walked away. The woman sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, not caring much anymore for him or his rudeness.

When the old clock by the bar got close to midnight, the crowd began to disperse. The cold air in the club was getting just as unbearable as the air outside. Jay and the members of the club's band were the last to leave. The owner let them out through the back door. Jay walked into the cold darkness of the alley. TSam asked, "You'll be okay walking home?"

Jay said nothing but he nodded. The owner nodded as well, "Alright, I'll see you again tomorrow."

Jay was the only person in the alley so his steps seemed loud. He turned the corner and came to a group of spiral patterned cobblestones on the floor, left from the days gone by. He looked around for a moment and then stepped onto one of the circles. And with every step that followed, his body sank into the stone until he was completely out of sight. Well, out of sight in this world... but not in the Underground.

Pulling off his long coat, his image changed. His hair was longer, wilder and his clothes were tighter fitting and more extravagant with frills and leather. He tossed the coat aside just as a small light came nearer to him. He adjusted his cuffs and said coldly, "You're late, Hoggle..." The carrier of the light, or candle, was a small wrinkly man, a dwarf, with a big nose but soft blue eyes. Hoggle bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Jareth. But the goblins were at sorts over the ownership of a chicken..."

Jareth, the man's real name, crossed his arms and replied, "So your duty as my escort was placed second to that of a chicken fight? Is that what you're saying?..."

Hoggle's head shot up, "N-no sir! I was just trying to make sure your homecoming was a smooth transition! Especially since you were up there with the humans!" the last word was said in disgust.

"Hmm..." Jareth walked past him. Hoggle quickly followed, trying to keep at Jareth's pace with his stubby legs.

"So uh... anything new happen up there last night?" Hoggle looked up at him, trying to make conversation.

"What is ever 'new' with them? It's the same day in and day out... work, eat, and sleep... lather, rinse, repeat..." Jareth kept his gaze forward.

"But those songs you made, didn't they like them?"

"Perhaps. But again they like the same dribble even if it comes from a different voice. If I can find one person to appreciate my music then maybe all of this would be worth it."

Hoggle cleared his throat before asking another question, "Ya know... you still never explained your plan about going up there..."

Jareth stopped just as they reached the arch doorway to exit, "And since when do I need to explain anything to you? If I recall, I'm the king and you're just a nasty little toad who's been privileged enough to work under me!" He poked Hoggle in the head, pushing the poor little man off balance.

Hoggle rubbed the spot as he regained his balance, "Yes sir..."

"Don't ever question my intentions again. Just be sure to be on time to greet me. Can you follow those simple orders?"

"...Yes sir," Hoggle looked down and sighed.

Jareth stepped out of the exit and into a room with many doors and stairs in all directions. He turned to Hoggle and said, "One another thing... should I ever stay there too long, I would hope I can count on you to retrieve me."

Hoggle looked up, "I uh... yes Jareth, of course."

Jareth nodded, "Good," and he walked up the backwards staircase to another doorway. Hoggle turned around and walked back into the darkness they came from. The small candle light disappearing with the dwarf.

When Jareth returned to the club the next afternoon, as Jay of course, Sam greeted him with a handful of money. The stocky man smiled, "This is for last night. It's not much but if you come back I can pay you more."

Jay looked down at the bills, thinking about their use and how he had none for it. But to refuse to take the payment would look odd or suspicious. He nodded and said, "Thank you," stuffing the money into his coat pocket.

Jay walked around the shopping area, looking for something, anything that would spark interest. The clothing stores offered nothing of his taste and neither did the restaurants. Then he saw an old wooden sign hanging in the distance. A sparrow was craved into it along with the words 'Julius Antiques'.

Walking into the old shop, you could immediately smell old wood, polish, and musk. Cuckoo clocks lined most of the walls along with mirrors. Old Victorian styled chests, tables, drawers were set back to back to make aisles. And hanging from the ceilings were puppets, dolls, mobiles and stuffed birds. Jay walked around, hands grazing the wooden surfaces as a curious smile crept on his face. "Can I help you?" he heard the voice of an older woman ask. Jay looked at the back counter and saw the frail old woman. She was very small with locks of gray hair covering her wrinkled but gentle face. "I was just looking at your wares," Jay replied, "They're very different than most of the items that are sold in the shops around here."

"Ahh, that's because this shop has been here for a very long time. Years ago, during a revitalization for the city, my husband and I opened this shop to help bring business. And over the years, well, times have changed but we have not. My husband sadly died many years ago and none of our children are interested in running an old antique store so it's just myself here now."

Jay walked over, putting a hand on the counter, "What a pity..." he put a finger on a glass egg... _this reminds me..._

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be looking for work, would you?"

He looked up, his thoughts being disturbed, "Excuse me?"

"You seem like a strong young man. I can't pay you much but I could use a hand around here."

Jay looked around again, "I..." ..._I suppose I could find what I'm looking for if I stay here... that other place didn't offer me much at all.._. "Alright," he looked back at the old woman, "I'll do it."

The woman clapped with delight, "Oh wonderful! By the way my name is Cleo. And you are?"

"Jar-... Jay,"

"Sire!" said one of the larger goblins, half running half stumbling into Jareth's throne room, "Sire! The Ravens! They come as you requested!"

Jareth sat up from his large chair, "Excellent."

He and the other goblins soon gathered outside by the stairs into the castle. Above them, 2 large black birds began descending, both of them helping to carry a woven basket made of twigs and leaves. The goblins parted as the ravens settled the basket on the ground. Dust blew all around, making everyone but Jareth cough or wipe their eyes. The ravens then sat beside the basket as it slowly opened. Stepping out from it was a pale women with a long black feather-like dress that seemed to merge with the long hair wrapped around her upper torso which came from her own head. On her head, a jeweled comb took the place of a crown. She was a beautiful woman with large round red eyes and rosy cheeks. Her skin seemed smooth with a few tufts of black feathers here and there. Her black lips curled as she spoke and curtsied, "Good to see you Jareth..."

"And you, Lady of the Hair," he bowed his head.

One of the goblins, further up the stairs said to himself, "Lady of the Hair?"

"Or Queen of the Westward Forest..." Hoggle replied, scaring the goblin nearly half to death.

"T-the Queen of the Westward Forest! Why is she here?"

"I'd like to know as well..." Hoggle stared down at the stairs at the Lady. Recalling a conversation he once had with Jareth...

_"The Westward Forrest, sir?" Hoggled asked after being given a small piece of paper._

"_I want you to deliver this message. And don't you dare read it," Jareth poked Hoggle's head, "It's for the Lady of the Hair."_

"_...I don't mean to sound stupid, but who is she?"_

_Jareth sat in his chair and sighed before recalling her story, "The Lady of the Hair. She is the current ruling Queen of the Westward Forest. Born to the previous Queen, of course."_

"_But... isn't she a giant raven who-" he gulped, "...eats people?"_

"_Was__ a giant raven who ate people, yes. When she was making a nest for her eggs, she took the remains of an old witch who died in the forest and wove them with twigs and feathers. She hadn't known that even though the witch was dead, she still had magic in her bones. And when the first of her 3 eggs hatched, she was greeted by a screaming baby girl. Being the first born, the Lady was given the title of First Princess of the Westward Forest. Her long magical locks gave her the title of Lady of the Hair. A few years ago her mother passed and she was made queen..."_

"_Again... not to sound stupid, but why would you need to speak with her?"_

_Jareth angrily threw a goblet at Hoggle. Hoggle barely dodged and Jareth shouted, "Nevermind what business I have! Get that letter to the forest before night fall!"_

"How have you been? It's been ages since we've last seen each other. I would rather have seen you at the entrance to my forest and not that ugly little gnome messenger," she slowly walked forward.

He took her hand, about to kiss it, "I had other matters who attend too..."

She snatched her hand back, "Oh? Like spraying my fairies?..."

Jareth crossed his arms, "Measures I took to ensure the walls of my labyrinth do not become second homes for fairies and pixies..."

"Caging them and setting them free into my forest would have also sufficed."

He nodded, "I suppose I can take that into consideration. But now, that matter aside, do you have what I asked for?"

"Of course... but first, where is my gift?"

Jareth snapped his fingers, "Hoggle, the box!"

Hoggle jumped at his name being called. He grabbed a box beside him and then ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over his stubby legs.

Jareth rolled his eyes and took the small box. He opened it and the Lady gasped, "It's beautiful!" Inside was a jeweled comb that shone red and green. She took it out of the box, "Where ever did you find such a treasure?"

"In the human world... I heard that it once belong to a queen of moving pictures." The Lady was entranced by it, taking off her own jeweled comb and brushing her hair with the new one. Jareth then asked, "Now... where is it?"

She turned, "Brother, the egg please."

One of the Ravens went into her basket and pulled out an egg almost as big as Hoggle. He handed it to Jareth who coyly smiled with delight, "The egg of a White Owl!"

"An egg?" one of the goblins laughed, "Sire, if you wanted eggs we could've given you one of our chickens!"

The Lady stopped combing her hair for a moment, "This is no ordinary egg..."

"Well it's bigger... other than that I see no difference, " the goblin put his hands on his hips.

Jareth spat, "This egg belong to the fabled White Owl! Seen only once every 10 years during the coldest night of the winter in the Westward Forest! She lays 2 eggs in a nest of her enchanted feathers then leaves back to where it is they come from. It's said that if you eat an unhatched egg it will grant you the ability to change into a white owl..."

The goblins gasped, remembering the legend as he spoke about it. Hoggle was just as amazed, "That huge Owl!..."

"If our business is over Jareth, I must be returning home..." she combed her hair again.

"My thanks," Jareth bowed his head before she turned back to the basket.

"Oh! Before I forget," she looked over her shoulder, "Remember you must eat the entire egg. Not just the yolk but the shell as well..." she stepped into her basket, "And do come and visit sometime. I'd love to see what this egg does to you..."

Jareth handed the egg to Hoggle, "Have the egg prepared this instant! The longer we wait the closer it gets to hatching!"

Hoggle fumbled with the huge white mass, "Y-Yes sir!"

Jay stood behind the counter with a hand on his stomach..._ it's been days since I've eaten that blasted egg... and I can still feel it inside me... _his insides burbled.

Cleo was rummaging through a chest of jewelry, "Jay! Jay have you seen that jewel encrusted comb?" He didn't reply at all, knowing where it had gone. She threw her fists down at her sides, "Darn it! I know I put it somewhere around here!"

Jay had just let out a small burp and nearly gagged before he saw someone outside of the shop's window.

It was a young girl with long dark brown hair, light skin, green eyes and cheeks pink from the cold wind. She marveled at the items in the window, pressing her mittens and nose against it.

"Sarah!" a woman called to her as she held several. She was pregnant and looked to be in a bit of pain.

"What?" Sarah stomped her foot and looked at the entrance to the next shop.

"I still have one more place to visit! Let's go!"

"But I want to look inside the antique shop!" she pointed at the window.

The woman winced as the baby inside her kicked, "Please Sarah! It's getting late!"

Jay then stood by the door, listening closely to the argument from behind the glass...

"But we've been up and down this street getting stuff for Toby! Can't I just take a look! It'll only take a minute!"

The women sighed, "Fine. I'll give you 10 minutes but you have to hold the bags!" she shook the bags in her arms at Sarah.

Sarah ran down to the next shop, grabbed the bags and went back to the antiques. "10 minutes and no more Sarah!"

"Yeah yeah!..." Sarah said as she walked inside. Jay surprised her by standing so close to the door, "Oh! H-Hello..."

"Welcome," he smiled an stepped aside.

Sarah walked around the shop, taking extra care not to bump into anything with her bags. She smiled at the clocks and laughed at the puppets. Cleo came beside her, "Hello again Sarah!"

Sarah turned and wrapped her hands around the old woman, "Cleo! It's so nice to see you! How are you?"

Cleo hugged Sarah, "My knees are suffering from the cold but I'm alright. Was that your mother?"

"Stepmother..." Sarah replied, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Right! Is she expecting?"

"Yeah... I'm going to have a little brother in a few weeks..." Sarah lifted her arms to show the bags, "So we're doing some last minute shopping..."

"A little brother? You must be so happy to be a big sister!"

"Not exactly..." Sarah turned and looked back at the clocks.

"Well, it'll be hard adjusting to not being an only child anymore. But you'll see, over time you'll grow to love it!"

"If you say so..." Sarah shrugged. She then saw Jay out of the corner of her eye. He was dusting but glanced at her a few times. Sarah whispered to Cleo, "Who is he?"

"Let me introduce you!" Cleo smiled. She waved over to him, "Jay! Come here a moment!"

He walked over and set down the dust cloth. Cleo put her hand out, "Jay, this is Sarah Williams. Sarah, this is Jay! My new employee!"

Sarah put her hand out, "Nice to meet you." As they shook hands, Cleo informed Jay of how she knew Sarah, "Sarah's been a regular here for a few years."

Sarah walked around with Cleo as Jay watched them while he know swept. He couldn't take his eyes off Sarah. He watched her move the hair from her face to behind her ear. Small, perfect ears, he thought. He thought of how long and pretty her lashes were, how many she had, and what they felt like. His gaze went to her lips,which regardless of the cold wind, were still moist. A pretty shade of pink, he thought.

Cleo suddenly said, "I have something I want to show you! Be right back!" Cleo then quickly walked around to the back of the store.

Jay set down the broom after collecting the trash and tossing it away. He took up the dust cloth again and worked his way to Sarah as she looked into the mirrors. She turned when she saw him standing there, "I'm sorry. Am I in your way?"

Jay looked deep into her eyes, wondering how it was possible that they looked like jewels, "...No. I just wanted to ask you what it is you find so interesting about this shop."

"That's easy! I like antiques! You can get modern stuff in all kinds of places. But these things aren't made anymore so it's like having a piece of the past, ya know?"

"But one day all modern items will be considered antiques as well."

Sarah looked up in thought, "I guess you're right. But with cameras and pictures, visiting this time is a lot easier than visiting the times these things were made."

"Are you that interested in the past?"

Sarah looked away, "Maybe... if I could go back to the past I'd stop a lot of things from happening..."

"Like what? Choosing a different food for breakfast? Taking a left turn instead of a right?...Stopping your stepmother from getting pregnant...?"

Sarah looked up, "My stepmother?... Well... I-! No, I'd stop her from ever meeting my father!" Sarah turned and looked into the mirror. She glared at her reflection, "Ever since she and my dad met it's been downhill! They go out all the time while I get stuck at home. They spend all their money buying ugly clothes and gross food. She gossips about everyone! Even her friends! She listens to the worst music! She took down all the decorations my mother had in our house and put them in the attic to collect dust!"

Jay walked around to her other side, "The nerve of her!..."

"Exactly! And now she expects me to be this doting older sister who adores her little brother. Please! She's just going to dump him on me any chance she gets!"

"I found it!" Cleo came back to the front of the shop. In her hand she held a doll dressed in a ball gown who spun in a gold cage.

Sarah turned, "That's so pretty!"

But then the door to the shop suddenly opened, "Sarah, it's time to go!"

"But-!"

"Come on! You've wasted enough time in here already and it's almost dinner time!"

Sarah sighed and turned to Cleo, "I'm sorry. I've gotta go..."

Cleo set down the doll on the counter, "Have a good night!" she waved.

Sarah walked past Jay, muttering to herself, "It's not fair... "

Jay followed them to the door and watched Sarah and her stepmother walking down the street, still arguing. He walked onto the sidewalk and Cleo called out," Jay! Where are you going?"

He didn't listen to her, only keeping his eyes on Sarah. They began putting their bags into a taxi. Jay grit his teeth, "Damn!..." he ducked into a nearby alley and put a hand to his shirt. Under it, is gold moon-shaped medallion began to glow. He closed his eyes, "I should wait longer before using this power... but I don't have time to waste..."

The wind picked up around him, making his shirt tails and the store apron fly about. He then transformed into a white owl, just like the one from the forest, but smaller like owls of this world. He flew out of the alley just as the taxi began to pull away.

The owl flew far above the taxi, over trees and homes. When the taxi arrived at their home, Sarah's stepmother struggled to get out as Sarah simply jumped out. Clearly the weight of the baby and her roundness made it difficult for her stepmother to move but Sarah didn't care. So the taxi driver helped instead. Sarah's father, Mr. Williams, came to the door, "You're a little late."

He helped his new wife up the stairs as she sighed, "Sarah wanted to visit that dusty old antique store."

"It's not dusty!" Sarah struggled up the stairs with the bags and shut the door to the house.

Inside the conversation continued. Her father put a hand on the stair banister, "Sarah, you didn't buy anything from there today, did you?"

"No... But I wanted to!"

"You don't need anymore of that junk on your room," her mother plopped down in a chair, finally having a real moment to rest.

Sarah shouted, "It isn't junk and neither is the stuff in my room! I like those things!"

"Sarah please don't shout," Mr. Williams tried to intervene.

"Sarah, you're too old to be playing with dolls and reading fairy tales! Just box it all up and put it away in the attic-!"

"The attic?" Sarah went to her and pointed, "You mean with all the things you boxed up that belonged to my mother! You can try all you want to erase her memory from this house but you can't erase her from my heart!"

Mrs. Williams looked up, tears in her eyes, "Is that...what you think?..."

"That's enough Sarah!" Mr. Williams walked forward and stood in front of his wife, "You have no right to accuse her of doing that! And she didn't put all of it in the attic! We still have that old clock in the foyer!"

Sarah looked up and glared at him, "But everything else is gone! And you let her do it!" Sarah now began to feel her eyes well up. She shouted one last time before running up the stairs to her room, "I hate you!"

The owl sat on a branch, looking into Sarah's room as she cried on her bed. She turned her head, her hair getting stuck to her wet cheeks, "Why can't he see what she's doing?... He always takes her side... But I'm his daughter... it's not fair..."

The owl would watch Sarah in days and weeks to come. He watched her outburst of joy when her hairy dog learned a new trick, her tears of sadness at the end of a heart breaking movie on TV, and the fake smile she gave her father when he announced that her stepbrother Toby was finally born. And after his birth, Sarah no longer felt like a member of her own family. Her mother's memory was fading day by day and with every new praise of Toby's milestones she was being punished for her misbehavior.

"Toby said his first word!" Mrs. Williams would cheer.

"Sarah, you failed another test?" Mr. Williams sighed.

"Oh look! Toby is walking!"

"Sarah please! Just do your chores!"

A feeling of wondering what she meant to her father would spread over her at nights while days were spent away from the house to clear her mind of those thoughts. To the park she would go, acting out her favorite shows, books, and movies. She could be whomever she wanted. A brave female warrior, a pop sensation, a sassy pirate, or a damsel in distress. It didn't matter as long as she was someone other than herself. As long as she wasn't Sarah Williams with a new baby brother...

Several months passed since his first meeting with Sarah. Jareth was quiet during this time, writing or drawing at his desk during the late hours of the night. "Jareth..." Hoggled asked as he stepped into the candle light. Jareth didn't reply, he only scratched at the paper with a feathered pen. Hoggled tried once more to reach him in his thoughts, "Uh Jareth... I brought your dinner..."

"Put it there..." Jareth finally replied with his pen and eyes still to the paper, not showing at all where 'there' was.

But Hoggle knew he meant the space at the end of the desk which was already piled with trays of food. There were cups of half drank wine and food which barely had nibbles taken from them. He pushed them aside as best he could to make room for the newest tray. But the effort wasn't enough. A loud crash and clang of metal echoed around the room. That was enough to gain Jareth's attention. He threw down his pen and barked at Hoggle, "Hogwart! Does the word _silence_ not appear in your vocabulary?"

Hoggle jumped, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Pick up this mess, immediately!" Jareth then went back to his scratching.

Hoggle hurriedly attempted to clean up the spills and crumbs. When reaching under Jareth's desk for a bread roll he saw a drawing of a girl. The drawing was mostly in black ink but the area of her eyes as colored in green. Hoggle stood up, "Who's this? I've never seen her before..."

Jareth snatched the paper back, "Nevermind who she is... go about your duty..." he balled the paper up and threw it over his shoulder.

It would be many more months when Jay would see Sarah again. He was alone in the shop when she entered. The wild summer winds blew her hair about. He was surprised to see her even though he had spent time as an owl watching her. She smiled, "Hello Jay! Good to see you're still here!"

"And good to see you again... Sarah..."

She came to him at the counter, "You remember my name?"

"Cleo talks much about you," he lied.

"By the way, where is Cleo?" Sarah looked around.

"Not well, I'm afraid. She's been under the weather recently," he told the truth.

Sarah gave a look of concern, "Oh that's horrible. I hope she'll feel better soon..."

"Is there... anything I can do for you?"

Sarah nodded, "Actually you might!" she then reached into a large bag she was holding and pulled out the dancing doll, "I found this in the park the other day. I think I saw it once while I was here. I think maybe someone's lost it so I came to see if maybe you could help me find the owner so I could return it."

Jay knew who the owner was right away, it was him. And he hadn't lost the item, he left it there as a gift o Sarah after stealing it from the shop. But he wasn't going to expose himself to her... not yet. He lied again, "I've never seen it before."

She spun it in her hands, "Really?... That's too bad..."

"But since you found it, why don't you keep it? As they say..."

She thought about it for a moment, "I don't know... it's looks like it costs a lot."

He took it from her hands and tipped it on it's side. She looked up as he began to wind the knob under the golden cage. The doll began to dance as a sweet melody played. He held it up between them, looking deep into her eyes as he gently sang, "But I'll be there for you... as the world falls down..."

Sarah starred at the doll and listened closely to the music. It seemed to put her in a trance that was only broken when the music stopped. When it had, she looked into Jay's odd eyes. "Take it Sarah..." he lowly said and placed it back into her hands.

She nodded once, "Alright..." and back inside her bag the doll went.

Sarah set the doll by a bookend and sat on her bed, staring at it as it danced. Her trance was interrupted by Mrs. Williams knocking on her bedroom door, "Sarah, we're leaving."

"Uh huh..." Sarah replied, flopping back onto her bed.

"We fed Toby but he may need a change soon. We should..."

"...be back in a few hours. I know!" Sarah repeated the usual words as she rolled her eyes.

And sure enough, Sarah was up in just minutes to change the screaming baby in the next room. She grimaced at the smell of the dirty diaper, "Gross Toby!" After wiping and powdering her brother's bottom, she set him down in his crib. He didn't like that at all and began crying again. "Toby! I don't want to pick you up!" Sarah shouted.

But his screams were louder and she eventually gave in. Bouncing him in her arms he laughed. And for the first time, he made Sarah smile. "Oh? You like this? Okay!" she then spun a few times. Toby cooed and giggled as he gripped her shirt. Sarah smiled more, "Woo! Wooooo!" Toby was quiet for just a few seconds before he threw up his dinner on Sarah's shirt. Her smile was gone and replaced with repulse, "TOBY!"

The owl flew away from the branch he was preached on outside the window, also disgusted by the baby...

"I want you all to watch the girl's house from dawn until dusk..." Jareth spoke to a small crowd of his minions.

Hoggle watched from beside Jareth's throne, _I wonder if it's that girl in the picture..._

"Sire, when will she be coming?" "Is she a goblin too?" "Can we bring lunch?"

Jareth gave heavy sigh, "I'm not sure yet... No... and yes. Now get going!" he raised his voice at the end. They quickly dispersed and Jareth turned to Hoggle. Hoggle pointed to himself, "Anything you want me to do?"

"Just what you have been doing..." Jareth turned and walked up the stairs beside the throne room.

Cleo was back in the shop a week later. She coughed a lot as she swept. And as much as he didn't care much for many humans and as much as he stole from her, Cleo struck a chord with Jay during the year he worked for her. He asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

She waved a hand, "I-I'm alright... I just need a drink of water..." She slowly walked over to the counter and reached from a tall glass.

"Don't strain yourself too much..." Jay watched her closely.

Putting the glass to her lips, Cleo suddenly reached for her chest. The glass shattered as it fell to the ground. Jay rushed to her side, "Cleo! Cleo?"

"She has no children or family in the area, can we put you down as a contact?" one of the nurses at the hospital asked.

"...Yes," Jay hesitantly replied.

"And you're phone number?"

"My phone number?... I don't-  
>"...Jay?" Cleo said in a raspy voice.<p>

Jay went to her bedside, "Cleo don't speak. You're too weak..."

"I just want to ask you once last thing before I go..."

"You're not going anywhere. So you can ask me as soon as you feel well-"

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "No Jay... this is it..."

Crying while smiling? How could she do that? How could she feel that way with all the pain she was in? Jay was distraught by all this.

She put a hand on his, "Jay... I want to thank you for all the help you've given me..."

"Don't thank me! I've been taking from you since the day we met!"

She continued to smile, "I know..."

He gasped, "What?..."

"I knew deep down it may have been you... but I knew you had to be doing it for a reason..."

"Then why did you continue to let me do it!"

Cleo patted his hand, "You're a mystery Jay... just like my husband. Maybe that was-" she coughed loudly. Once she had her breath back she finished, "Maybe that was why I never could say anything. You reminded me of what Julius was like when we first fell in love... And what's what I want to ask you; Jay... are you in love?"

Love... Love? He knew he had come to the human world for something... but was it love? And had he found it in Sarah? Was that why he kept stealing from Cleo though she was old and sick?... Was he in love?

His silence only answered Cleo, "I thought so," she patted his hand once.

He looked up, "..."

"Jay... I hope that she feels the same about you. Love is amazing... that it is..."

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEEEP...

Jay shot his head up when he heard the high pitched sounds come to a long pause. A nurse and a doctor ran in, "Cleo! Cleo?" Jay stood up and began walking backward as they tried to bring the woman back. Jay wouldn't know what happened next as he then ran from the hospital.

His feeling and thoughts stirred wildly as he ran. Where he was going, he wasn't sure yet. But with the distance it would've been wise to simply fly as the owl. But magic had no control right now over his situation. Only his feet could make the decision to keep running.

Hoggle looked around as he dark tunnel as he waited for Jareth. One of the garbage women of the dump was scavenging the area. Hoggle tapped a foot, "Where is he?" feeling awkward around the dirty old woman.

Unconsciously, Jay ran to the entrance back into Jareth's kingdom. He looked at the spiral stones in the ground, "What... am I doing...?" Jay looked blankly around the alley. It was familiar to him but why? He couldn't remember... He couldn't remember why he was there or even, "Who... am I?" Jay fell to his knees, onto the spiral. So many thoughts... goblins, ravens, music, mirrors, Cleo... Sarah...

Jay pounded on the floor, "Help!... Someone help!"

The pounding alerted Hoggle. He looked to the ceiling, "Is... is that Jareth?" Hoggle stood up and listened.

"Help me! Please!" Jay began to shout.

A light appeared beside him and he looked at it in a daze. Hoggle smiled, "Jareth. I've come to bring you back! Just like I promised!"

"Jareth?... is that who I am?..."

"That's right..."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Hoggle..."

"Hogwart...?"

Hoggle sighed, "Yeah sure..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out once of Jareth's crystal balls, "Do you remember this?"

Jay took it in his hand, "I... think so..."

Hoggle took Jay's hand and helped him to stand, "Why don't we go home and you can relax, huh?"

"Home... yes..." Jay stared into the ball as they descended the spiral stairs.

"How is he today?" the Lady of the Hair asked Hoggle when she came into Jareth's chambers.

"He's still sleeping..." Hoggle replied as he patted Jareth's head with a wet cloth.

"It's been 4 days now. I wonder what could've happened to him in the human world..."

"None... of your... concern..." Jareth replied.

Hoggle gave a little jump of joy, "Jareth!"

The king groggily sat up in bed, "What are you doing here?" he glanced at the Lady while rubbing the side of his head.

"Your little dwarf called for me in distress. 'Jareth won't wake up!' his note said..." she crossed her arms.

Jareth glared at Hoggle. Hoggle stepped back, "I-I thought maybe she could wake you with her magic..."

"But nothing worked. I told him that whatever happened to you up there was the doing of your own magic and so only you could break the spell. I could've left it at that but then I too began to worry about you..."

"I'm sure it was out of the kindness of your heart and not because you were waiting for me to die and claim my land..." Jareth replied sarcastically he stood up from bed, his robe slipping off his shoulder a little.

The Lady smiled wickedly, "You know me so well... like you said, my fairies love the walls of your labyrinth..."

"You can leave now..."

When the Lady took off with the brother and sister ravens, Jareth watched from his window. Hoggle stood beside him, "Jareth... what happ-"

"Have you been watching her?" Jareth asked.

"Her?..."

"The girl... have you been watching her?"

Hoggle nodded, "From dawn until dusk. Just like you ord-"

"Good," Jareth turned and began changing out his robe. He threw it over Hoggle's face and stood nude in his room. Looking at his hands he smiled deviously, "Soon... I will bring her here..." _and I will take from you no more Cleo... I will win her on my own..._

Sarah was in the park one cloudy afternoon. She wore a tattered gypsy dress and her hair was decorated in colorful ribbons and glitter. She danced about until she saw a white feather being carried by the wind. It landed on the grass a few yards away. Sarah ran to the spot and picked it up, "It's such a pretty feather!... What's this?" Sarah reached down once more to grab something that was under the feather. It was a small book with a leather-like cover. She read the title out loud, "The Labyrinth?" She turned the book around and around, "There's no author..."

The owl then flew over head...

The following day, Sarah ran downtown to the old antique shop, "Maybe Cleo can help..." But Sarah would be shocked when she saw men in overalls moving items from the store. She looked around for the old woman but couldn't find her. Sarah tapped one of the movers on the shoulder, "Can you tell me where Cleo is?"

"Who?" asked the scruffy man.

"Cleo passed away a few weeks ago," replied a voice behind her. It was an young woman in fancy clothes wearing a name badge. She stood in front of the door to the next shop.

"She... died?" Sarah's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Poor thing... and none of her kids want the shop so they had to close it down."

"What about Jay?"

"The weird guy she had working for her?" the woman shook her head, "He disappeared..."

Sarah walked back home, taking her time. The sun was behind her and setting in the tall trees. When she arrived at home, her father ran down the stairs, "Sarah! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where were you!"

"I... went to the shop..." she lowly replied.

"We had to cancel our dinner because you were late! Go upstairs and wash up! We're ordering out!"

Sarah quietly walked past her father. He was now curious as to why she hadn't snapped back like she had usually done. Maybe she was finally listening, he thought.

That night, Sarah changed into her night gown after a shower. She made her doll dance when she entered her room and grabbed the book by the white feather. She sighed and then opened the book, "The Labyrinth. Chapter 1... Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl who's stepmother always made her stay home with the baby..." Sarah chuckled a moment, "I like this story already!..." She read into the night as the owl outside her window waited for her to say the right words...


End file.
